


whatever you like

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Hybrids, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: “You were very good, Jeno,” Jaemin says. “Very good.”Donghyuck can only nod, even though Jeno can’t see him. “Yes. A very good puppy.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	whatever you like

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a talk i had with sah, so thank u a lot uwu <3

"When you told me you had a well-behaved puppy, I didn't imagine this," Donghyuck says, lifting one eyebrow.

Jaemin snorts. "Please. We both know you were thinking about this. Don't lie straight to my face, Hyuck."

Donghyuck clears his throat, tries to say something, but then he shrugs, defeated. "Yeah. But I thought that, maybe, it was some kind of puppy play? I didn't imagine he was a hybrid—not that I'm complaining, y'know."

"I know you aren't," Jaemin says, patting him on the shoulder. "Anyway, here he is. My little Jeno."

Jaemin moves his hand, motioning towards Jeno who's sitting on the end of the couch, hands on his knees as he watches the scene in front of him, white ears perked up against his dark hair. Jeno looks up at them with his pretty eyes, pink mouth almost in a pout as he waits for his turn.

"He's... huh... seems obedient..." Donghyuck clears his throat once more, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. "Very good."

Jaemin rolls his eyes. "I know. That's why I'm sharing him with you." Jeno lets out a little whine, shifting in place, and Jaemin smiles before correcting himself. "I mean—he wants to share himself with you. Isn't that right, puppy?"

Jeno nods his head at being talked with, licking over his lips as he stares at Donghyuck with a heavy gaze.

Donghyuck swallows dryly, eyes flickering from Jaemin to Jeno, feeling his palms sweating. An invitation to his friend's place wasn't anything new. But an invitation to your friend's house so you could fuck his " _very obedient good boy_ "? That wasn't something that happened a lot.

"Sit down, Hyuck," Jaemin says, gesturing to a lonely armchair, close to the couch Jeno was sitting on. "Make yourself at home. I'll just grab some things and change." Jaemin leaves the room before Donghyuck can say anything, but Donghyuck still nods his head as if Jaemin was seeing him.

Being left alone in the expensive room with only the hybrid, Donghyuck feels out of place in his jeans and sweater among intrinsic paintings hanging on the walls and a huge chandelier swinging above them. When he sits down on the armchair, wiping his sweaty palms as discretely as he could over his jeans, Jeno shifts to the side so he could look at him.

"Uhh, Jeno... Can you speak to me?" Donghyuck asks, confused about everything. His mind had gone only through the “ _Fuck someone. Call them good.”_ part and he hadn’t really thought about the specifics of what would need to happen until he’d get to _that_ part. "Or just when Jaemin tells you to?"

Jeno snorts a little, nose scrunching up. Just one of his ears are perked up now and, from where he's sitting, Donghyuck can see Jeno's white fluffy tail swishing behind him. "I can talk with you. I'm just Jaemin's good boy because I want to. I'm not yours yet."

_I'm not yours yet._

Heat pools on the pit of his stomach and Donghyuck gulps. "Good. I guess, huh—that you're good. Jaemin says that you're very... uhh... Good. Are you?"

Jeno bites down on his lower lip, but the corners still quirk up. "Yes. Do you want to see how good I can be?"

"Shouldn't we... Shouldn't we wait for Jaemin...?"

Jeno shakes his head. "He knows what I want and he accepts it. I'm not his to share around just because he may want to. I choose what I want to do."

Jeno's voice is something soft, low, and that makes Donghyuck's body shiver, but the way he portrays himself, the aura he carries around with him, makes it impossible for you to look away. Jeno commands attention and he knows he deserves it.

"Okay," Donghyuck replies. "Okay."

Jeno smiles at him. "It's okay. People make that mistake a lot. Legally, I might be Jaemin's because humans and hybrids' laws fucking sucks, but I'm my own person... Though no more of this," Jeno moves one hand and cocks his head a little to the side. "You're here to fuck me, anyway. So why should we waste any time talking about laws?"

Donghyuck almost chokes on his spit, but he gathers himself in the last second. "Y-yeah," he replies, weakly. "I guess I am, right?"

Jeno makes a positive noise. "Yes. So... how do you want me? Do you want me to be quiet or not?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Donghyuck looks to the side for a second before looking back at Jeno. He had had an idea of what might happen that night when he had accepted Jaemin's invitation, but with it happening in front of him, he finds himself flustered. Was he supposed to only pull his dick out and wait for Jeno to ride him?

"Uhh... You can be however you want."

This time Jeno doesn't hide his smile, his eyes crinkling a bit at the corners. "You've never fucked a hybrid before, right?"

Donghyuck is quick to shake his head. "Is it that obvious?"

"You're just looking a little nervous. That's it."

Donghyuck lets out a little laugh, shoulders shaking. "Hell, yeah. Sorry, I expected someone with a collar and, like, I don't know... Maybe kneeling on the floor and acting like a puppy? Not really a... a hybrid."

But Jeno only lifts one eyebrow. "And that can happen too. Jaemin went to get my collar. It's a pity that I'm not in heat right now."

"H-heat...?" Donghyuck starts to ask, but then he shuts himself up, flushing. Suddenly, he remembers all he had read and learned about hybrids: some of them get heats and they just want to fuck or be fucked, leaking out of their holes as their heat goes on, bodies begging to be filled. "Oh."

"Yeah," Jeno says.

He finally lifts himself from the couch, standing straight up, and Donghyuck drinks the scene in front of him: Jeno is a lot taller and bigger than what he expected. He doesn't doubt that Jeno is taller than him. He's also nothing like the stereotypical image of a hybrid portrayed by the media: petite and lean, head tucked low and shy. Jeno has muscles on his body, standing tall and proud, shoulders squared back.

"Do you want me, Donghyuck?" Jeno asks, unashamed. "Because I want you. But do you want me too? I imagine you must want, because you came here, but... now, after knowing I'm a hybrid, do you still want me?"

Donghyuck swallows, feeling his mouth too dry, throat parched. The answer comes out of him immediately, no hesitation needed. "Yes."

Jeno smiles. "I'm glad."

Donghyuck watches transfixed as Jeno lifts his shirt off his head, throwing it back on the couch, letting Donghyuck have a view of his sculptured stomach. He unbuckles his belt so quickly that Donghyuck barely sees that, only hearing the clanging noise of the metal meeting the floor.

It's when Jeno is in front of him in the armchair, staring straight down at him as he lowers the zipper of his pants, that Jaemin comes back into the room and whistles lowly.

"Well... hello, boys," he says, grinning wide. "Jeno, baby, we forgot to replace that green collar you like. But I found this one here." In his hands, Jaemin has a navy collar with silver constellations engraved on it with little crystals. It has a long leash attached to it that Jaemin holds carefully as he approaches them.

Donghyuck knew the implications of what was supposed to happen there when Jaemin first proposed to him, but now, having a hot as fuck hybrid half-naked in front of him, while his best friend is holding a collar to put it on him, makes Donghyuck pause for a second. Does he still want to go forward with it and fuck someone in front of his best friend while he watches and probably gets off to all of it?

Jaemin makes a cooing noise when Jeno lets out a little whine as he caresses Jeno's nape, nails scratching his scalp. Donghyuck drinks the scene in, feeling his cock hardening at hearing the whine that leaves Jeno's mouth, and he decides that _yeah, fuck it, he wants that_.

Jaemin places a quick kiss on Jeno's cheek before he put the collar on him, giving Hyuck the leash. "He's a very good boy," he says. "But sometimes he needs to be reminded how to act like one, so don't be afraid of pulling the leash. He likes it, right, puppy?"

Jeno looks at Jaemin with big eyes, mouth slightly open, but Jaemin only smiles at him, patting the top of his head.

When Jaemin looks back at Donghyuck, his expression turns into something careful. "Still okay?"

Donghyuck barely suppresses his snort, looking down at the bulge in his pants before looking back up at Jaemin. "Yeah."

Jaemin chuckles and nods his head. "Have fun, baby," he says, looking at Jeno. Jeno smiles and unzips his pants, tugging them down to the floor.

 _Jesus fucking hell._ Donghyuck can only stare at the damp spot in Jeno's underwear and at the volume there. For a moment he thinks about proposing a change and having Jeno fuck him instead, but then Jeno lowers himself and sits on his lap, giving Donghyuck the chance to finally touch him, and Donghyuck throws the idea out of the window _fast_. He needs to fuck Jeno so fucking bad it aches.

Sitting on the couch, Jaemin is only gazing at them, almost looking bored if not for the palm he presses down on his groin, readjusting himself on the couch.

"Can I kiss you?" Jeno mutters, his low voice making Donghyuck bite down on his lip. It rumbles from Jeno’s chest, traveling to Donghyuck’s body and making him tremble.

"Yeah."

Jeno tastes sweet and intoxicating. He bites Donghyuck's lower lip before licking at the seam, begging for entrance, squirming on Donghyuck's lap until Donghyuck parts his lips and Jeno licks inside his mouth, moaning into the kiss. Jeno wriggles so much that it makes Donghyuck enlace him around the waist, to try and keep him in place, and when Jeno breaks the kiss to moan loud against his lips, Donghyuck opens his eyes to see why.

In the hand he used to try and secure Jeno in place was the leash Jaemin had given him. He had momentarily forgotten about it, but by pulling it and tugging at Jeno's collar, it had made the hybrid release that sweet noise and move with more vigor on his lap, trying to create some friction for him. Jeno's white tail trashes behind him, and Donghyuck feels the soft fur grazing his arm before it vanishes.

"Puppy," Jaemin's voice sounds out from close to them and Donghyuck almost has a whiplash, having also forgotten about his best friend in the room. "Are you gonna keep grinding against Hyuck until you come all over yourself?"

Jeno makes a little noise from the back of his throat and moves a little more. Donghyuck looks at Jaemin, but his friend only lifts one eyebrow and lets him decide what to do about it.

"Jeno," Donghyuck says. "Be a good boy and wait, okay?"

Jeno stops from rutting down, but he juts down his bottom lip and Donghyuck almost, _almost_ , lets him have his way.

"Can I still talk, Donghyuck?" Jeno mumbles against his lips. "Or do you want me to be quiet?"

"What do you want to do?" Donghyuck asks instead, looking at Jeno's bright eyes. His ears are flattened against his head, and Donghyuck moves his hand from Jeno's waist to the small of his back, fingers brushing the base of his tail before Jeno releases a little whine, body trembling, and he puts his hand over Donghyuck's.

"If you keep touching me there I will come," he says easily, lips all red and spit-licked. "And I just want to be good. Am I being good to you, Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck swallows hard. "Yes," he says, tightening his hold on Jeno's soft fur. "You're being very good."

Jaemin makes an approving noise from his place on the couch and Jeno keens high, hips stuttering in place as he grinds down once.

"I want you to fuck me," Jeno says. "I want you to fuck me so bad. Can you please, please, do that? I promise I'll be very good for you."

Donghyuck throws a pleading gaze at Jaemin who just shrugs as if to say " _yeah, good luck there, buddy_ " while continuing palming himself over his pants.

Donghyuck breaths in deeply. "Y-yeah—yeah, okay. Okay."

Jeno lifts himself up from Donghyuck's lap to allow him to push his jeans down with hurried moves, hands trembling with excitement. Jeno seems to catch on to his demeanor because he laughs as he watches him try to take off his sweatshirt and throw it on the floor.

When his fingers catch on the band of his underwear, Donghyuck hesitates for a second, looking up at Jeno, but Jeno is already moving and kneeling between his legs, strong hands parting his legs as he stares up hungrily at him. Donghyuck feels like the prey.

"Look at him," Jaemin comments, snorting. "Falls to his knees the moment he sees some cock. He loves it... don't you, puppy? Don't you just love to have something in your mouth?"

Donghyuck feels his heart skip a beat inside his chest as Jeno looks up at him through his eyelashes, lips all pink and tongue barely poking as his white ears are flattened against his head. Donghyuck eyes the leash he let fall on the floor and decides on carding his fingers through Jeno's hair, fingers brushing against his soft ears before he tightens the hold on the back of his head.

"Are you going to suck me off?" He asks, looking straight at Jeno. "Jaeminnie says you love things in your mouth. Is that true?"

Jeno answers with a whine from the back of his throat as he leans forward, mouthing at Donghyuck's clothed cock and dampening, even more, the fabric with his spit. He sticks his tongue out, licking over the bulge, until Donghyuck grunts, pulling him back with the hand on his hair.

Though Jeno looks up with a confused face, brows furrowed, he replaces the expression quickly when Donghyuck pushes down his underwear, helping him get rid of it. Donghyuck guides Jeno back to his cock and Jeno only follows.

His mouth is hot and wet, and Donghyuck hisses as he closes his eyes, pulling on Jeno's hair when Jeno tongues at the slit before licking a broad stripe down his cock, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking him in. Donghyuck can't help the moan that is ripped out of him when Jeno swallows him all in, mouth too hot, too tight.

"Jeno," he says, hips moving in shallow thrusts as he holds Jeno's hair and moans when Jeno does something with his tongue, swallowing around him. "You're doing good," he says. "V-very good..."

Jeno moans, making vibrations go straight to his cock, and Donghyuck thrusts in sharply, making Jeno gag for a brief second. He makes to pull back, but Jeno only keeps going, swallowing around him and sucking as if his life depended on that.

The hybrid pulls back just enough to suck the head in, tongue following the path of a vein before he was going down at it again, letting spit run down from his mouth to Donghyuck's cock and help the slide of his hands, swallowing as much of him as he could.

"Jeno, Jeno," Donghyuck says hurriedly, pulling him away by his hold on his hair, "you can stop now or I'll end up coming."

Jeno's eyebrows knot in the middle of his face and he looks up confused, pulling away from his dick to ask, "Can't you come now and then fuck me and come in me later?"

Donghyuck bit his bottom lip hard. "Oh, _god._ " His blood was running hot inside his veins, body burning too much. "M-maybe," he stutters. "I guess."

Jeno was too fucking hot, all sexy and muscular, but all whiney the moment someone gave him attention, and Donghyuck didn't doubt that his cock would work hard just to satisfy him.

"It's okay if you can't come inside of him, Hyuck," Jaemin says, making Donghyuck snap his gaze towards him. Jaemin had a hand inside his pants and was moving it very slowly, letting Donghyuck only see the movement underneath the fabric. "I can fill up this puppy later. He just needs cock all the time."

When Donghyuck looks back down at Jeno, he's staring with (literal) puppy eyes and Donghyuck can only nod his head as he guides Jeno back to his cock.

Instead, Jeno sticks out his tongue and closes his eyes. Donghyuck looks up at Jaemin for guidance once more.

Sighing, Jaemin lifts up from the couch, pulling his hand out from inside his pants. "He likes it when you come over him. Try to aim at his mouth, but don't be afraid to mess him all up, right, puppy?"

Jeno doesn't answer, but he nods his head, pink tongue still out.

Donghyuck releases a noise from deep inside his chest and starts to jerk himself off, moving his hand fast on his angry, red dick. The pre-cum and all the spit makes the slide something easy, and with Jeno's image in front of him, eyes closed and tongue out, it's not hard to make him come all over his face with a barely suppressed cry, constellations that matched Jeno's collar exploding behind his eyelids.

When Donghyuck opens his eyes again, Jeno is licking the cum around his mouth, eyes still closed, but Jaemin is holding Jeno by the chin, lifting his head up and feeding him the cum that landed on his face. Jeno sucks greedily on Jaemin's fingers, tongue curling around the digits as Jaemin makes a mess of him, thumb spreading Donghyuck's cum around and giving it to Jeno to lick clean.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Donghyuck mutters, staring at the scene in front of him.

That catches Jaemin attention who smiles apologetically. "Sorry, Hyuck. I know I said I'd stay away but Jeno is just too hard to resist. He's such a good boy, isn't he? He always tries to do so well."

"Hell _yeah._ "

Jeno keens with the praise he receives, cracking open one eye before he blinks them open. He keeps sucking around Jaemin's fingers until Jaemin pulls them out and motions towards Donhyuck.

"You know what to do, puppy," he says.

Jeno doesn't hesitate in licking Donghyuck clean from any cum that had ended up in him, carefully using his tongue on his sensitive cock until Donghyuck was shifting in place again, his chest red and heaving with everything that was happening around him.

"Let me fuck you," Donghyuck says. "Give me the lube so I can open you and finally fuck you."

Jaemin snorts from his place next to Jeno, looking down at Donghyuck. "You don't need lube, though?"

"What the—of _course_ you need lube," Donghyuck starts to say, but then he moves his attention towards Jeno who was still kneeling on the floor. "Wait. Do you like it raw, then?"

Jeno wrinkles his nose. He quickly glances up at Jaemin before licking his lips, his voice slightly hoarse as he speaks, "I like it very wet, thank you."

"Then I need some lube."

Jaemin chuckles a little and pats the top of Jeno's head. "Go show him what he obviously doesn't know about, puppy."

Jeno stands up, his knees cracking with the effort, and he pushes his underwear down with one single move. Donghyuck avoids looking at Jeno's hard cock for one entire second until he remembers they're going to _fuck_ soon, so it doesn't matter, and then he stares for the entire five seconds he has before Jeno turns around and bends forward.

What Donghyuck sees is Jeno's hole glistening, slick dripping out of it and running down to his muscular thighs.

"Is that... Is that slick?" He asks, weakly.

Jaemin's hand is at the end of Jeno's back, keeping him in place as he spreads his cheeks apart to show more of Jeno to Donghyuck. "You bet it is."

"Oh, _god._ "

Jaemin chuckles, tapping the end of Jeno's spine, and Jeno straightens up, looking at Jaemin with a pout on his lips before he straddles Donghyuck's thighs, his leash following behind him.

"Do I need to open you up?" Donghyuck asks.

Jeno frowns a little. "Yeah?"

"It's okay," Jaemin says quickly, moving to stand behind Jeno. "I'll open him up for you. I know how he likes it, anyway."

Jeno doesn't waste time and slots their lips together, biting and licking over his lower lip until Donghyuck opens up, letting him lead the kiss and the rhythm of it. Jeno keeps making little high-pitched noises against his mouth, his warm breath spreading across Donghyuck's cheeks, his hips moving a little with whatever Jaemin is doing with him.

Donghyuck can't see shit, not when Jeno is all over him and kissing him like that, breaking apart only to trail a fiery path of kisses down his neck, his lips making his skin tingle from wherever it passed. Donghyuck can't hold back any noises, his body too sensitive and mind too frenzied for any of that, so he only clutches the sides of Jeno tight as the hybrid keeps exploring his neck, mouth hot, and fully motivated in leaving his marks.

Jeno is a biter. Donghyuck discovers this when Jeno keeps nipping at the skin underneath his jaw, immediately licking over the spot to soothe it, but then he just moves his lips lower and gently bites at the junction between his neck and shoulder, sucking hickeys all over the extension of his throat. He drops kisses all over his collarbones and the top of his shoulders, his breath coming out all raggedy, but he keeps going, hips moving back, and sucking at Donghyuck's Adam's apple.

"You're good," Jaemin says, suddenly, breaking Donghyuck from the stupor that Jeno's mouth upon his neck had brought him to. "Be a good boy, puppy. Show him how well-behaved you can be."

Jeno makes a low whine from the back of his throat and lifts himself up a little, staring straight at Donghyuck. "I'm gonna fuck myself on you now, okay?"

Donghyuck isn’t that hard yet, but he nods his head, feeling his tongue too heavy in his mouth to even manage to pronounce any words.

Jeno smiles, tail swaying behind him, and Donghyuck has half the mind to hold his cock to help Jeno sink in. Donghyuck half-gasps, half-moans, but all the noise he makes gets drowned by Jeno’s loud whine as he starts to lift himself up and down on Donghyuck’s cock, his muscular thighs flexing and working hard on making him take all of Donghyuck’s cock inside of him.

"Holy _shit_ ," Donghyuck mumbles, one hand clutching Jeno’s hip while the other squeezes Jeno’s thigh hard, leaving behind the imprints of his fingers. He thrusts up, trying to find Jeno’s sweet spot, wanting to make the hybrid lose himself in the process.

Jeno’s is too hot and too tight around him, sucking him in into his warmth and clenching down _tight_ , making Donghyuck grunt as he keeps thrusting, hearing his own heavy breathing sound loud in the room; still, it’s nothing compared to the squelching noise made because of Jeno’s slick that keeps leaking out or Jeno’s own whining noises, hands clinging to Donghyuck’s shoulders, nails craving into the skin.

"Am I doing a good job?" Jeno stutters, pressing his lips together hard against each other as he throws his head back a little, hips moving relentlessly to match Donghyuck's thrusts. "Is that what you wanted from—from me?"

Fortunately, Donghyuck still has some working brain cells and he nods, making a squeaking noise. He licks his lips, tries to clear his throat, "Fucking _hell_ —yeah, yeah. You're doing great, just... Just like that—"

Jeno lets out an approving noise with the praise, hips stuttering in place for a second. Donghyuck moves his hand that was resting on Jeno's thigh and slides it up to his toned stomach, nails barely scratching the skin there, making Jeno arch and gasp, tail thrashing behind him. Suddenly, Donghyuck wishes he had more arms just so he could touch Jeno everywhere he wanted to.

"Puppy, puppy, you are so demanding tonight," Jaemin says. Donghyuck looks over to him and they share a silent conversation with their eyes only. Jaemin looks down at the leash on the floor, lifts one eyebrow while he cocks his head to the side, and Donghyuck only nods, squeezing his hand tight around Jeno's waist. "But you always try to do your best so much... And you deserve some reward for it, don't you?"

Jeno moves his head quickly, whimpering a breathy _"Yes_ ". His tail moves behind him as he works hard on fucking himself on Donghyuck's cock, clenching and whimpering and leaking all over.

Jaemin hums, lifting himself from the couch and walking towards them, bending down to pick Jeno’s leash. Donghyuck waits with his heart stuck in his throat; the only warning he gets is Jaemin’s smirk before he tugs at the leash, pulling Jeno’s head back and making him arch all prettily before he moans loudly, clenching down so hard that makes Donghyuck curse as he pants.

Donghyuck can only watch as Jeno’s pink tongue slips past his lips and he licks his bottom lip, his Adam’s apple bobbing up as he swallows hard. Jeno barely throws a look over his shoulder, catching Jaemin’s form holding his leash, before he moves back to look at Donghyuck, eyes glazed over as he fucks himself with renewed vigor.

“Hey, Hyuck… Do you mind if I steal him for a sec? You can still fuck him, though.”

“W-what?” His entire world is in flames and Donghyuck only knows the sensation of Jeno’s body upon his, the way his cock feels inside of him and the way Jeno keeps whimpering and pleading for more, _more, more, please._

“Jeno, puppy, turn around and suck me off, please.”

Jaemin doesn’t need to say anything else and Jeno is lifting himself from Donghyuck’s cock, turning around, and sinking in again, ripping a grunt from Donghyuck’s throat as he does so. Jaemin barely pushes down his pants, only lowering enough to take his hard cock out and Jeno is all over him, sucking him in deeply.

Jaemin holds Jeno back by the leash, wrapping it around his wrist to keep it safe and at the length he wants to; and Donghyuck can only watch that happen, hands gripping Jeno’s ass cheeks and squeezing hard, watching in awe as Jeno’s tail trashes behind him.

"He's such a good boy, isn't he?" Jaemin asks, throwing a quick wink at Donghyuck over Jeno’s head, smiling all wide.

Donghyuck gulps. He looks down at the white tail. "The fucking best."

His hands wander before he can even think about it, and then Donghyuck is entangling his fingers into the soft fur, tugging it slightly.

The moan Jeno lets out echoes around the room and Donghyuck can feel slick pouring out even more out of Jeno’s hole.

"You take my cock so well. How do you do this?" Donghyuck mumbles, watching as Jeno sinks down once more, his body trembling all over but still going, working hard and entrance swallowing all of him. Jeno whines with that and Donghyuck feels the pressure around his cock increase. "It's almost like he was made for this,” he says, looking up at Jaemin.

Jaemin is biting down on his lower lips, brows furrowed in concentration as he keeps thrusting into Jeno’s hot mouth, the loud wet noises resounding everywhere and filling Donghyuck’s ears. “He’s a fucking dream,” he says after a while, his voice coming out all hoarse. “A fucking— _dream_ ,” he punctuates with a sharp thrust that makes Jeno gag for a second.

Jeno is a moaning and whining mess, leaking and dripping all over, and Donghyuck only needs to pull at his tail once more before Jeno pulls his mouth out of Jaemin’s cock, hugging him by the waist as he presses his face against his shirt and he moans, clenching down so hard that Donghyuck can’t move and ends up spilling all over him with a sob, gripping Jeno’s ass and holding it tight as his second orgasm of the night hits him.

"Jeno... Jeno..."

Donghyuck can’t see anything for a few moments, only hearing Jeno’s moans echoing inside the room, and then the wet noises that restart. His cock pulses inside of Jeno, having been milked dry of any cum he had, and Donghyuck can only tremble in the armchair, shivers running down his body.

When he regains enough strength to blink and understand what’s happening around him, Jeno is still in his lap, his back to him and with his cock inside his ass, but he’s back at sucking Jaemin and Jaemin had given up on holding the leash to enlaces his hands into Jeno’s hair, holding him in place to thrust inside his mind as he mumbles, “You're doing so well... So well, puppy... Oh, god..."

Jaemin looks down at him for a second and Donghyuck thinks how fucking weird it is to be kind of having a threesome with his best friend, but then Jeno clenches down around his soft cock and Donghyuck hisses, every thought flying off his head.

Jaemin comes with a grunt and Jeno licks him clean until Jaemin pulls him away, pulling his pants up. All the life in Jeno’s body seems to leave him at once, and he only leans back against Donghyuck’s chest, his body shaking and taking deep breaths in, panting open-mouthed.

Donghyuck runs his hands over Jeno’s toned stomach, wincing a bit at the sticky mess all over it, but by the hum Jeno lets out, he appreciates the touch.

In front of them, Jaemin picks up the leash again, pulling gently on it to catch Jeno’s attention who makes an inquiring noise. “You were very good, Jeno,” he says. “Very good.”

Donghyuck can only nod, even though Jeno can’t see him. “Yes. A very good puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) ]


End file.
